1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector, more particularly to a quick pipe connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional quick pipe connector 1 is adapted to quickly connect to and disconnect from a pipe 21. The conventional quick pipe connector 1 includes a metal tubular housing 11, a connecting unit 12 and a seal ring 13.
The tubular housing 11 defines an axis, and has an end face 110, a first shoulder surface 111, a first inner housing surface 112, a second shoulder surface 113, a second inner housing surface 114, and a third shoulder surface 115. The first shoulder surface 111 extends radially and outwardly relative to the axis from the end face 110. The first inner housing surface 112 has a radial dimension greater than that of the second inner housing surface 114. The connecting unit 12 includes an inner locking ring 121, an outer locking ring 122 sleeved on the inner locking ring 121, a release ring 123 extending into the outer locking ring 122, and a grip ring 124 disposed in the outer locking ring 122. The seal ring 13 is disposed in the tubular housing 11 and is adapted to abut sealingly against an end portion of a water pipe 21 disposed in the tubular housing 11.
Assembly of the conventional quick pipe connector 1 includes the following steps:
1. The seal ring 13 is disposed in the tubular housing 11, which has yet to be formed with the first shoulder surface 111.
2. The inner locking ring 121 is disposed in the tubular housing 11.
3. The grip ring 124 is disposed in the tubular housing 11.
4. The release ring 123 is inserted into the outer locking ring 122 from left to right of FIG. 1 such that the release ring 123 is partially extended outside of the outer locking ring 122.
5. The assembly of the outer locking ring 122 and the release ring 123 is disposed in the tubular housing 11 from right to left such that the outer locking ring 122 is sleeved on the inner locking ring 121.
6. One end of the tubular housing 11 proximate to the end face 110 is contracted by a processing tool (not shown) such that the first shoulder surface 111 is formed to abut against the outer locking ring 122.
After the conventional quick pipe connector 1 is assembled, the release ring 123 is movable between a release position (shown in FIG. 2) and a non-release position (shown in FIG. 1). With reference to FIG. 1, the end portion of the water pipe 21 can be inserted into the conventional quick pipe connector 1 to be gripped by the grip ring 124 when the release ring 123 is disposed at the non-release position. With reference to FIG. 2, in order to move the release ring 123 to the release position, it is required to use a U-shaped pushing tool 22 to push the release ring 123 to force the grip ring 124 to release gripping action on the end portion of the water pipe 21, at which time the water pipe 21 may be removed from the tubular housing 11 of the conventional quick pipe connector 1.
The conventional quick pipe connector 1 has the following shortcomings:
1. Since the connecting unit 12 includes four components 121˜124, the structure of the conventional quick pipe connector 1 is relatively complicated.
2. Six steps and a processing tool are required to assemble the conventional quick pipe connector 1, making the assembly process of the conventional quick pipe connector 1 relatively difficult.
3. Since contraction of the tubular housing 11 to form the first shoulder surface 111 is required to assemble the conventional quick pipe connector 1, the tubular housing 11 cannot be provided with screw threads on an outer surface thereof. Consequently, the conventional quick pipe connector 1 cannot facilitate connection of an outer cap around the tubular housing 11, thereby limiting the application of the conventional quick pipe connector 1.
4. Since water pressure acts directly on the seal ring 13, and since the connecting unit 12 is not isolated from the seal ring 13, damages may result in the connecting unit 12 when the water pressure is too high. Therefore, the conventional quick pipe connector 1 is insufficient in its durability.
5. Since a structural protection of the first shoulder surface 111 of the tubular housing 11 is not provided, damages to the first shoulder surface 111, and in turn to the connecting unit 12, cannot be prevented when the conventional quick pipe connector 1 is dropped on the floor.
6. Since the U-shaped pushing tool 22 is required to move the release ring 123 to the release position, the conventional quick pipe connector 1 is not convenient to use.